The One You Call God
by Ithil Aerlinn
Summary: A what-if one shot in which Loki finds and unlikely candidate to help him in his mission of world domination. WARNING (or welcome mat..whichever) LOTS OF SMUT, AND A LITTLE BIT OF BDSM. What can I say...its Loki getting his freak on.


**A/N: For anyone that is following me, I must apologize for not finishing Wolf yet. I'm afraid I rewrote Chapter 13 so many times that I had to take a break and figure out which direction I was going to go. In the meantime I have written two shorts, both full of my usual gratuitous smut. **

**I recently read some really wonderful smutty Loki fiction, and became very interested in the what-ifs of the character. This one-shot was what stemmed from a few of those. I'm decently pleased with it…not completely…because, well, you know, I'm never totally satisfied. **

**The other I hope to have up soon as well. It's a Tony/OC one-shot that is just straight up smut. **

**Until next time, Much Love!**

Something was off…

She traveled this area of town every night on foot, walking home from work. Every single night without incident, and it had never bothered her before. So why was she feeling unsettled now? It was a small town, unnoticed by even the travelers who came through on their vacations to bigger and brighter things. Nothing interesting ever happened here. Nothing interesting ever happened to her.

And yet there is was, that feeling. Tonight the street seemed a little too dark, too deserted. She cut down the alleyway that led her home faster. Not a soul in site, not even the café owner who was usually out back about now having a smoke and laughing with the much too young waitress he fancied. The one that was barely old enough to buy her own cigarettes.

A sound…

She spun around at the sound of gravel crunching behind her. Nothing. Not even a cat, the local denizens of the night that prowled in and out of the garbage bins, hunting morsels of leftover human food and the mice that lived there. Not even a ghost haunted the alley tonight.

She shivered and pulled her cloak around her a bit tighter. The air seemed much colder than it had only moments ago. Another crunch of gravel caused her to spin on her heel and nearly fall. Laughter chilled her to the bone. Not the raucous booming of the café owner, or the much to loud-look-at-me giggling of the young waitress. This laugh was cold. It was the sound a sneer would make…if it made a sound.

"Who's there?" She tried to sound brave, strong, but her voice cracked. The truth was, she was terrified.

She backed toward the rear entrance of the café, bumping into the huge wooden door and twirling around again, unable to suppress the shriek that betrayed her fears. She grabbed for the knob, but it was locked. Her mouth went dry…stale. There were no sounds emanating from inside the building like she knew there should be. Nothing stirred inside, even as she pounded on the wood and called out.

Anyone? Anyone…

"You should probably run," a voice from the dark hissed.

She complied instantly. A wicked icy wind swirled around her, as she fled the alley, heading back into the streets, screaming for help. Her glasses fell off, and she heard the crunch of her foot as she stepped on them. She had a sudden vision of Velma crawling around looking for her glasses and begging Scooby and the gang to help, and barely stifled an insane laugh and shriek combined.

The wind sent dust up into her eyes, and she ran blindly, until her lungs burned and her legs threatened to give way underneath her. When she could go no further, she stopped, nearly collapsing, wiped the tears and grime away from her face with her scarf…and saw a blurry door in front of her. As she approached it, she realized it was the rear door to the café. She had gone nowhere. But how the hell…

"That's impossible," she whispered.

Laughter tittered from the shadows again. "Dear one, this game of cat and mouse has been most enjoyable, but as we both know…most cats eventually get hungry."

She would have screamed again, but her throat felt like a desert. Instead a rather appropriate squeak issued from her, and she ran full speed into the door on the other side of the alley. It was the backdoor of a furniture shop that had been out of business for twenty years or more, and the rotten wood gave instantly. She fell gracelessly into the musty dark, scrambling to her feet. Light filtering in from a streetlight illuminated a doorway, and she darted toward it, tripping over unseen obstacles, but never taking her eyes from the light.

She burst forward into the showroom, nearly falling over a dust covered desk chair. The room was huge, a two story goliath, the upper story being more balcony than anything. Outdated furniture sat askew around the room. She would have been in awe, of the immensely high ceilings and early architecture…if she could have seen it plainly. But there was the matter of her shattered lenses, and of course she was too damn scared.

And trapped…

She saw the chain on the double from doors, and the enormous steel padlock, just as the door she had come through slammed shut…and someone began to hum. It was an odd tune, a strangely calming sound. It made her feel morose, and a little homesick, which didn't make a lot of sense…but then, nothing had so far, had it?

A figure stepped out of the dark recesses of the room, and began to move toward her. He was extremely tall, and as he crept out of the shadows, she could see he wore some sort of rather regal looking armor. His face was pale, his hair long and black. His eyes glittered merrily against his pale complexion. He looked like he meant definite harm to her…but she found she couldn't run. In fact, she couldn't tear her face away from his.

He was beautiful…

There was an ethereal blue light that surrounded him, making him look like an oasis in all this dingy dark. It should have been eerie, but she found it soothing. When he was close enough for her to see him clearer, she could make out dust motes swirling through the air around him, but never touching him. He was otherworldly. As if he were in another reality completely apart from hers…

"What the hell does that even mean?" she murmured to herself.

He grinned. The smile was full of mirth, and something else that was quite possibly death. When he spoke, she nearly swooned.

"Do not worry, my pet. Our game is only just beginning." His eyes flicked around the room and settled on a bed displayed in a corner. A obscenely huge solid wood four poster monster. With a flick of his hand, the dusty covers flew back revealing impossibly clean crisp white linens.

"How did you do that?" she breathed.

Something dangerous danced within the chaos in his eyes. "You Midgardians have forgotten that magic once was all there was in this world. You chased the Aesir away with your increasing populace, your machinery and technology meant to make your world easier but only making it worse. Your race are killing your planet without us here to guide and help you." He was standing only a few inches from her, his hand coming up to cup her face. "That is why I am here, little one. I have come back to change all that. I have come to rule your pathetic race, and make this planet great once more."

"Rule us?" she asked. She felt dazed. "What are you? _Where _are you?"

He laughed, but there was no anger or death in it now. "I am Loki of Asgard."

"Loki? Asgard? As in Norse mythology?"

He absently ran a finger down her cheek. She shivered. "Give me your name."

"Sasha." She marveled at how good his hand felt upon her skin.

"Sasha." Loki let the name roll around on his tongue for a moment. "Beautiful. You know some of your history. That is good. Much of your magical history has been lost."

She smiled shyly. "I work in the town library. There isn't much for me to do other than read. I know a little bit about a lot of things."

His eyes twinkled. "Do you now?" he purred suggestively. "That will make you very necessary indeed."

She blushed a deep crimson, causing him to laugh once again. Another flick of his hand, and she found herself upon the bed. Panic rose in her chest, squeezing her heart in its icy vice as she realized what he meant to do to her. She tried to scramble over the side of the mattress. Loki's cool hand closed around her ankle.

Cool…but rough….

"Uh-uh, little one. I told you our game was only just beginning."

"Please," she whispered. "Don't."

"Do you think me crazy?" he asked, looking genuinely interested in her answer.

"I-I don't think you are crazy when you say who you are and where you are from. I'm not sure why or how, but I know you are telling me the truth. Still there's a look in your eyes that is insane, and it scares the hell out of me," Sasha answered, her voice betraying her fear once again. "I am truly terrified of you."

"As it should be," Loki said, his voice sliding over her like silk. "You will fear me, learn to trust me, to give into me. I am to be your ruler, your king. I will be the one you call God."

"Why me?" she squeaked. "I'm no one. No one in this town even knows I exist." What she said was true. She knew she was the epitome of the small town librarian. Unkempt brown hair that she kept clipped up off her neck, a different pair of glasses for just about everything, fingers callused from paper cuts. She wore sensible shoes because she didn't own a car and walked everywhere. Her opinion never seemed to be heard, and she lived up to words like "dowdy" and "mousy". At least that was how she felt about herself. She kept cats for company, for Cripe's sake…

"You were made to be ruled," Loki replied. He ran his fingers over her eyes and mumbled something she couldn't make out. Suddenly everything looked much brighter, much clearer…

"I can see," she breathed. "You fixed my…how did you…"

He leaned forward and she nearly moaned as his lips brushed her ear. "I can do so much more for you, Sasha," he whispered, reaching up and releasing the clip that held her hair. He ran his fingers through it, and she did moan then, low and long. Dark waves cascaded down around her face, hair that she had always found to be unmanageable and wild. He pulled back and looked at her with appreciation. "There, that's much better."

Sasha released a shaky breath. "Please, tell me what you want from me."

Loki fingered a curl of her hair and looked thoughtfully at her. "You are going to help me get something back. Something that I need. Before long there will be many who will serve me, but none like you. You will be my first, a slave to me of your own free will."

Her brows furrowed. "And why would I do that?"

Loki's face was in hers so fast that she squeaked aloud. His eyes looked suddenly red, and though she hoped it was a trick of the light, she quickly realized it wasn't. His demeanor had turned dark. "You will help me," he growled, "because of this."

His lips met hers in a crushing kiss. He bit at her lips, her tongue, and she cried out into his mouth from the pain and bliss of it. She had never been kissed this way, in fact, she had only ever been kissed enough times in her limited years on this planet that she could count them on one hand and not use all the fingers. And never this way…this primal.

This skillful…

Loki pressed her back into the headboard so hard that it bit into her shoulder. Sasha could feel the heat flaring up in the offended muscle, and another more distinct heat starting to spread in her groin. Her mind felt fuzzy once again…and then a blue light exploded behind her eyelids. She felt herself being pulled, stretched. Stars and planets rushed past her…there were worlds, realms she had never even imagined spread out before her like words upon the page. All the knowledge that she had searched for in the books that surrounded her everyday, all the dreams she had ever had about the Universe suddenly seemed small, useless.

Loki's voice filtered through the abyss of the sky toward her. "I can show you all this firsthand, little one. The golden cities of Asgard, the ice mountains of Jotunheim, and that is only the beginning. I can make you a Queen of any of these worlds that you choose. Come with me, bow to me. After I take Midgard, my armies will conquer the Nine Realms, and I will be the greatest King that the Universe has ever known."

"And I will be?" she murmured dreamily.

He laughed and ran a hand down to the collar of her shirt. "My concubine," he said teasingly. His hand griped her shirt and yanked hard, ripping it from her torso. She snapped back into the present, mourning the loss of the stars. Her hands instinctively flew up to cover herself, just as the green bra she wore was torn away freeing ample breasts.

Loki's lips curled up into a vicious leer. "This conquest will be…" he eyed the way she was trying to modestly cover herself. "Sweet."

Sasha was breathing hard, her shoulders heaving. The god was looking at her like a wolf eyeing a fawn. She again tried to scramble away from him, managing to make it off of the bed before he grabbed her by the hair and heaved her backward. She screamed and flung her hand out, slapping him across the face. Fight or flight had finally kicked in…and flight had been unsuccessful.

Loki's face contorted with anger for a moment, before the mischievous look returned. "Tsk, Tsk, love, that will never do."

When he backhanded her, she once again hit the headboard. A new light exploded behind her eyes, of white hot pain. Her lip was busted, and her head felt like it had bounced off a curb after being hit by a bus, instead of the headboard of a bed. Loki was on her in an instant, holding her down, tearing at her skirt, ripping it away from her fevered flesh. Sasha screamed again, the knowledge that he was about to ravage her causing the tears to trickle down her face.

Blood, sweat, and tears….

"I do not intend to break you, Sasha. I could if I wished. It would be simple to break your mind, your body…break your spirit. However, I do not find that necessary. You will yield to me of your own accord. I smelled your lust a moment ago. The heated musk of your cunt. Your willing body betrays your needs." His silky voice soothed her mind, and he slipped her panties easily over her hips.

Loki's lips claimed her mouth again, and Sasha knew the moment she felt them, that he was right. As much as her brain was screaming at her to run for her life, her groin was begging her to stay. "_If he can do this to you just by putting his lips on yours, imagine what he can do if he puts them other places…"_

As if to betray her further, her hips arched up into his, grinding into him of their own accord. Loki sucked at her busted lip, causing a new sensation to rack through her body. He lapped the blood up, sighing as he swallowed it. Sasha groaned, and Loki pulled away from her mouth, looking down at her with amusement.

"Good girl," he said. "Wanton and willing, that is how I will take you. I will make you beg for me, for the pleasure, and for the pain."

To prove his point, he pinched one of her hardened nipples, painfully twirling it between two fingers. Sasha cried out, but couldn't stop her pelvis from grinding into him again. Loki sunk his fingers into the soft flesh of her breast, nearly instantly bruising her tender skin. Then he leaned down to bathe the tortured nipple with his wet tongue. The mingling of pain and pleasure, as he had promised. His mouth was so soothing against the reddening flesh that she sighed.

"You see what I can give you," he said quietly, and she nodded in response. He bit her nipple, hard enough to make her scream. "Answer me with your voice, woman."

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Yes, I see what you can give me. Thank you, my King."

Loki's eyebrows arched at that and he nodded approvingly. "I knew you would be a quick study. For that I will reward you."

Sasha found herself suddenly on her knees, having been swiftly flipped over. "Grab the headboard," he ordered from behind her. She complied immediately. He laughed softly. "So eager, my pet." Silken fingers trailed over her back and she arched up into his touch like a cat asking to be scratched. Loki flattened his palm, smoothing over her ass, cupping one cheek in his hand. For a moment that was all there was, his hand on her rear end, and Sasha realized she was holding her breath. She had just let the breath out when she felt him.

Oh, gods, that amazing mouth…

A wet tongue slicked over her sex, dipping in and out of her. Sasha nearly screamed at the sensation, as he continued to slide his skilled tongue into her increasingly slippery slit. Loki groaned against her, and licked slow deliberate swirls around her swollen clit. She arched her back again, pressing herself harder against his face. He sucked at the bud of nerves and then lapped up the fresh juices from her weeping cunt. He continued to drink her and fuck her with his tongue until she was gasping his name over and over, and coming into his waiting mouth.

Slowly, Loki ran his tongue from her quivering sex, up to tangy taste of her ass. Sasha balked for a moment, never having been licked there. The truth was, she had never been made to come quite like that ever before. Not so skillfully.

"Shh, my pet," the mischievous god murmured against her skin. "Give into me, let me do to you what I will, and I promise you more ecstasy as I have given you. Let go and give yourself to me. It will be so much sweeter if you do."

And so she did. Sasha closed her eyes, and willed herself to just let go. His tongue began the slow search of her ass once again, shortly followed by his fingers, touching, probing. She groaned and arched against him again.

Loki got to his knees behind her. Taking his erection in his hand, he ran the head of his length up and down her still sopping slit, dipping just the least bit into her, and then running the tip over her clit. Sasha moaned, pressing her cunt back, trying to get him to fill her…

Needing him….

He continued his delicious torture, slipping inside her just a bit, and then quickly pulling out again, as he began to press one long deft spit slicked finger into her ass. Sasha gasped and wriggled just a bit. There was pain, a burning sensation as his finger slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle. She bit onto her lip, willing herself to let him do this, and not to try to wiggle away. One more insistent push and he was inside of her. She couldn't help but whimper in pain as he slid his slippery finger in and out of her.

"My dear one," Loki moaned. "You are so incredibly tight. The way you quiver is so exquisite. I have missed the feeling of a woman. The smell, the taste…"

His voice trailed off, and he moaned low in his chest. Loki's cock suddenly slammed into her to the hilt, taking her mind off the painful intruding finger. He slid all the way out of her, enticingly slow, and then plunged into her again, so hard she had to catch herself to keep her face from connecting with the headboard.

"Better hold on, my pet," the god gasped out.

Tears streamed down her face as he fucked her ass with his long slender finger and her cunt with a cock that felt enormous, filling her so full that Sasha thought she might burst from the sensation. After a moment, the pressure from having him inside of her in two places became a perfect storm. When his other hand snaked around to rub at her once again swollen clit, she screamed.

"Loki! My god, my King!" Sasha threw her head back and rode his length as he plunged into her over and over.

"Tell me what you are," Loki growled.

"I'm yours, your pet, your slave…ah, I, oh, fuck_, Loki,_" Sasha could feel herself reaching the edge once again. "I am your whore, my King!"

Her cunt tightened and quivered around his engorged cock. Loki snarled, a very animal noise, and throwing his head back to roar to the heavens, he came in her, filling her.

Placing his hand on the back of her head, he pressed her face into the mattress. "Such a good little creature," he said, sliding his hand across her back as he had before. Sasha's quivering legs threatened to send her tumbling. Her entire body was humming with the energy of her orgasms, the energy of her lover. As he slowly slid his cock from her, she could feel his seed leaking down her slick inner thighs, and found she wanted nothing more than to please him.

To be his…

Loki released her, and she let herself topple to the mattress, rolling over so she could look up at him. He was looking at her with a sort of fascination. The way one would look at a new toy they had just gotten and were excited to play with some more. Maybe play with till it broke.

"Will you truly take me with you, my lord?" she asked softly. Suddenly she felt very shy.

Loki flashed his teeth at her in a feral smile. Sasha shivered from the ferocity of it. "You have served me well. My words to you were true. Tonight we fuck, tomorrow we conquer."

He laughed at her wide eyed wonderment. Then flipping her over his lap, he slapped her ass as hard as he could. She screamed from the sudden impact. Again, his hand rained down on her, and again. The spot was sufficiently tender and whelped now. Loki stopped and smoothed his cool palm over it, and she moaned. It was as if he _were_ a healing balm. Then pain again, as he spanked her once more with renewed vigor. He continued his onslaught until she was screaming and crying, begging him to stop, but uncertain she wanted him too.

"Sasha," he whispered, running his magical fingers over the large bruising handprints. "You take pain so beautifully. Your cries are musical, like a symphony. I do desire to own you completely."

She caught her breath and managed to gasp out, "You do own me, my lord."

"Ah, not yet," Loki murmured. "Not all of you…not yet."

Her brain, foggy from the adrenaline, didn't process what he was saying. She only knew she wanted to feel more of what he had been giving her. Sasha reached her hand back and stroked his already lengthening erection. The god laughed softly and moved her so that she could have better access to his cock…with her mouth.

"So eager," Loki murmured. "I do enjoy that about you. I wonder, is that a Midgardian trait?"

Sasha's knees hit the cold and dirty floor, but she didn't notice. She pulled his length into her mouth and sucked vigorously, taking as much of him in a she could. He ran his fingers into her hair, and then grabbing a handful and gripping painfully, he shoved her mouth head down, until she was gagging. She swallowed him, tears easing their way down her cheeks. Her eyes felt raw from all the crying she had done at his expense. Her split lips were throbbing.

Sweet heartache…

Loki growled, vigorously pumping his hips against her welcoming throat. Sasha moaned, vibrating his cock, and he grabbed two handfuls of hair, hanging onto her as he came. She felt the flood wash down her gullet, the taste of him bitter and exquisite. Sucking, licking, she took all he had to offer, and licked the final drops off of his velvety tip.

Their night was spent this way, pain and more pleasure. Pleasure and more pain. The God of Mischief made her come more in one night then she had come in any of her past relationships. He beat her, made her bleed…healed her and made her scream. By the end of the night, Loki had all that he sought from her.

He had _all _of her.

The night air in Stuttgart was perfect for dancing and drinking. Perfect for lovers and music. The German crowd was vibrant, a sea of beautiful bodies and faces, a sea of old money.

And at least one new….

A tall, attractive gentleman in a tailored suit and green silk scarf walked among them. He carried a cane in one hand, and looked around as if he were waiting for someone. Several women walked by him, trying to catch his remarkable eyes, but he paid them no attention. When he picked her out of the crowd, he smiled widely. She descended the marble staircase of the opera hall, a low cut black dress clinging to her figure as it swirled around her ankles giving her the appearance of gliding. The same green scarf was draped around her shoulders, sliding across flawless skin. Her dark hair fell around her in spirals that she had once hated to try to tame….now wild she no longer worried with such silly notions. She was aware that many wolfen eyes were upon her, eyeing the skin exposed by a dress so daring she once would have laughed at it and rolled her eyes. Those same sparkling eyes now locked with his, both pair full of mirth. He winked and bowed. The young woman laughed pleasantly, as he held out his hand to her.

"Shall we, my love?" she asked coyly.

His eyes danced as he saw their target, a gray-haired gentleman that had just stopped speaking to a small crowd on the far side of the room.

"Let us go entertain our guests, my pet," he murmured into her ear, smelling the musk of her heat. "It is terribly rude of us to keep them waiting."

Later, when the graying man's eye was gone, and the crowd of scared fools hand bowed to him like the sheep they were, he would taste that heat. And revel in it.

He was the one she called God…

And God...was Love.

**AN: I would love to know how you guys think I did with this. Expanding my views of Loki has been an eye opening and enjoyable experiment in writing. He is very interesting (and sensual) to write. Please review and lend me your thoughts? **


End file.
